vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spain (event)
The Spain (event) was a 18-chapter Event, the first of its kind. It required the Mission Item Bull Horn. The player has 60 days to complete all chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it and earn additional abilities; for the first three chapters and for the last three chapters in each district. The event began on September 7th 2011 and ran until November 10th 2011. Defeat the Lycanthropes The path of the werewolf is aligned against that of the Turned, and the fate of our races shall always be intertwined in bloodshed. A crisis has arisen in Spain. We have been marked by the Children of the Wolf. We must submit to their ways... or be slaughtered. Our forces have been led by the brave and beautiful Duchess Carmina. But alas! She has been taken prisoner in Majorca. You travel there to release here from a fate more terrible than death. Join the resistance, and fight for our freedom! -Sagaan Players can travel through the portal to Spain to fight the Vampires' sworn enemy, the Werewolf. Unlike other Portal Events, no key is required to enter Spain. Bull Horn See: Bull Horn Chapters Majorca A blood red sun sets upon the mountains. You must find the Guide, for it is he who can lead you to the Duchess Carmina. You follow the strumming of a guitar and the shouts of children to the gypsy camp, and make your rendezvous. Unlocked September 7th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Quest Seeker. Alive. The city teems with sights, sounds… and smells. The scent of the wolf is upon the air. Where is the beautiful Duchess held prisoner? The Silk Exchange might hold answers to your questions, but you sense a twist in the tail amdist the shadows... Unlocked September 9th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Werewolf Savagery. Holy ground has been sullied. You prowl the catacombs of La Seu Cathedral; your instincts guide the hunt. Signs of their bloodlust stain ancient tombstones, ravaged corpses lie among open graves. You smile to yourself; the trail is fresh. Unlocked September 12th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Wolf's Haste. You are alert, wary. You must breach the enemy’s defenses at the Castle Bellver. A piercing scream sends a surge of wrath through you – the Duchess! Evade or destroy all that stand in your path. The fortress is yours to conquer!. Unlocked September 16th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Unquenchable Fury. The Duchess is frail and weak. You shall rescue her from the horrors visited upon her. The very thought incenses you and you vow to exact revenge. You shall slay every cursed being that you lay eyes upon.. Unlocked September 19th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Unbreakable Strength. Her face is scarred and disfigured, but her spirit is undaunted. The Duchess reveals that your journey will take you to Valencia. You must cross the placid Mediterranean - but be warned, the enemy lurks in its depths. Unlocked September 23rd 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Mermaid's Seduction. Mastery of all Majorca chapters earns the Epic ability Liberator. Valencia The news of your escape has reached eyes and ears across the sea. A lunacy of werewolves awaits your arrival, at the port of Valencia. Defeat them and deliver Duchess Carmina safely to the Castle Llotja de la Seda. Unlocked September 30th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Summon Sea Demon. The Duchess has informed you of a secret chamber within the City of Arts and Sciences. The Children of the Wolf build a weapon of death within, and you must destroy it. Stay vigilant through this maze of enchantments, lest a deadly surprise await you Unlocked October 4th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Star Watcher Form. The weapon is a dastardly creation; it will spread the disease of the werewolf through the city’s water supply. Disarm it before it is too late. But alas! It is booby trapped. You are sealed within your watery grave. Unlocked October 7th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Weaponmaster. You are awakened by the sound of cheering. Defeat the werebulls lest they gore you to a bloody end. Among the crowd is none other than the Duchess Carmina, seated beside the High Priest of the Children of the Wolf. Betrayal! Unlocked October 11th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Gladiator. The reek of the werewolf is strong upon the night air. Weave through the bystanders as you hunt them down. The beast within you has been awakened, and you growl as you contemplate Duchess Carmina’s treachery. Unlocked October 14th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Nightstalker. You slice through her throat even as the High Priest flees for safe havens. You take no comfort in her death. Infected by the Children of the Wolf when captive at Majorca, the Duchess Carmina dies a traitor. You vow to avenge her. Your wrath shall know no bounds. Unlocked October 18th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Skill of the Slayer. Mastery of all Majorca chapters earns the Epic ability Dark Vengeance. Barcelona Once a masterpiece, the Sagrada Familia Cathedral now towers over the city; a monument to depredation. Its magnificent facades are pockmarked with traps and dark enchantments. Watch your every step; the Children of the Wolf are limitless in their depravity. Unlocked October 21st 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Deathwalker. The armies fall upon you! You can no longer discriminate between the dust of shattered gargoyles and the smoke from burning bodies. Every nerve and sinew acts on instinct; the beast of flame roars. Its sound and fury are matched by your own. Unlocked October 24th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Whip of Flame. Shards of stained glass pierce you. The flames are searing hot and the harpies shriek as they claw at you. You race faster and faster down the endless tunnel, into darkness and fire and whatever horrors lie beyond... Unlocked October 28th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Plunge of Doom. Humans and vampires live as one in the dark abyss. Abducted, blackmailed and tortured – they are now slaves to the Wolf… Cull the infected, and free the imprisoned. Long will this torment you, but you must not waver. Unlocked October 31st 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Mass Avenger. Hidden within the many chambers of the Cathedral are the Oracles of Romulus and Remus, dastardly orchestrators of this madness. Their deaths shall be quick; you grimace at your mercy, for this is more than their deeds deserve. Unlocked November 4th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Slayer Strength. The Wolf spreads its words like the plague. You glare down at the High Priest, the purveyor of poison, with nothing but contempt. Duchess Carmina’s face swims before your eyes, and in a haze of hatred, you throw yourself at him with the sole intent to kill. Unlocked November 7th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Swooping Death. Mastery of all Majorca chapters earns the Epic ability Defender of the Turned. Missions See: Spain (missions) Reward See: Spain (ability set) Collection Abilities While completing Missions in Spain there was a chance of finding pieces of the Spain Collection in Majorca, Valencia Collection in Valencia, and Barcelona Collection in Barcelona. These could be traded for Werewolf Senses, Command Werebulls, and Gaudi's Vision. Mythology and Etymology (needs content) Backstory Collect Bull's Horns. Dark forces gather and you will need these. Glitches *For several days in October, the mission item stopped dropping in missions. As compensation for this loss of time, Zynga fixed the glitch and the items began dropping again. *The last chapter in Valencia opened on October 18th; however the first chapter of Barcelona also became available on this day, three days ahead of schedule. Gallery Spain_pre-event_background.jpg Spain_pre-event_reminder.jpg Spain_pre-event_banner.png Spain_entrance.jpg Spain_portal_feed.jpg Spain_reminder.png Spain_portal_unlocked.png Spain_background.jpg Spain_glow.png Majorca_chapter1_banner.jpg Majorca_chapter2_banner.jpg Majorca_chapter3_banner.jpg Majorca_chapter4_banner.jpg Majorca_chapter5_banner.jpg Majorca_chapter6_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter1_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter2_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter3_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter4_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter5_banner.jpg Valencia_chapter6_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter1_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter2_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter3_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter4_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter5_banner.jpg Barcelona_chapter6_banner.jpg Spain_Update_background.jpg Spain_popup_background.jpg Free_Bull_Horn_feed.jpg Bull_Horn.png Bull_Horn2.png Bull_Horn3.png Category:Events Category:Spain